


omnia vincit amor, et nos cedamus amori

by NabongsBunny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minayeon, Mutual Pining, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/pseuds/NabongsBunny
Summary: Nayeon’s responsible and reckless.Mina’s just unsure.





	omnia vincit amor, et nos cedamus amori

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for 3k followers! Here’s something to celebrate it!!!
> 
> Please listen to Electric Love by BØRNS hehe

There are two words to describe Nayeon: Responsible and reckless. And she lives up to this branding. She liked the duality of living on the edge but not without a hard hat and harnesses. As if it couldn’t be more evident, the tattoos on each her wrists speak for themselves. **_dulce periculum_** on the left, **_abundans cautela non nocet_** on her right.

Another thing about Nayeon - she (absolutely) hates school-initiated affairs. Some people would say that intelligence is both a blessing and a curse, and Nayeon wholeheartedly agrees. She knows she’s naturally smart and brilliant, but she hates the responsibilities it entails such as being asked to help out in school events and activities, specifically, becoming a buddy for an exchange student for a whole sem. She can spend her time on other things that can make her heart race or stop.

It’s Nayeon’s senior year, and the start of the second sem. She only has 5 months left until she gets thrown into the adult world. As much as possible, she’d like to spend her remaining time at uni with a blast. So she made up a schedule which she has been religiously following since the first semester. And it actually works just fine for her and her two best friends Jeongyeon and Jihyo. It’s simple: Study-Eat-Party-Sleep-Repeat. Nayeon knows all the libraries where she could get primary and secondary sources, at the same time that she memorises all the bars and clubs with the best drinks and gigs. Nayeon was in a state of equilibrium - a perfect balance of responsible and reckless.

But Myoui Mina was a force enough to destroy that.

“I’m not going with you to the library. Go find it yourself since you’re so smart.” Nayeon crossed her arms and huffs as she turns her back away from Mina.

Mina giggles softly on the side, covering her mouth with her left hand. Very princess-like. Charming.

“Wow, after a week of pretending you can’t speak Korean, you just laugh at me now.” Nayeon fluttered her legs on the bed, pretending to throw tantrums.

“I wasn’t pretending! You kept talking to me in English, so I thought it’d be right if I responded to you in English too.” Mina defended herself while laughing.

“Well good for you! I ran out of English! I was saving English words to cover the whole 5 months that you’re here, but you bled me out dry. So inconsiderate, Mina.” she continued whining as she stood up to grab her coat.

“What’s this?” Mina asked as Nayeon handed out a card.

“My library card. They won’t let you in without it. I’ll help you register your ID so you can go without me whenever you want.”

“You’re going with me?” Mina’s eyes brightened at the same time her gummy smile was flashed.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s not like I have a choice. You might report me for being a useless buddy and I don’t want anything like that on my perfect record.” Nayeon smiled and held the door open for Mina. “Let’s go!” she added in perfect English.

They walked to the library and Nayeon helped Mina get the books she needed for her class. Once they finished browsing through the Anglo-Saxon section, they sat beside each other and occupied a table in the middle of the study hall where Mina can have a view of the whole university library.

“I could spend all my day here.” Mina leaned in to whisper to Nayeon.

Nayeon felt the hair on the back of her neck stand. What is this? She looked at Mina and saw how satisfied the Japanese girl was with all the books she found today.

“I won’t let you be a library hermit.” It was Nayeon’s turn to whisper. “We’re going to the bar tonight.” she held up her finger to shut Mina up, preventing her protests.

Not even an hour after they started studying, Nayeon fell asleep. She was facing Mina, and her left arm was folded in to serve as her pillow, while her right hand was stretched out. Mina notices how Nayeon had something written on her right wrist. Too much caution does no harm. It said in Latin.

She tilted her head to further observe the ink on Nayeon’s wrist, but then her eyes involuntarily travel to Nayeon’s face. Nayeon’s chubby cheeks amplified her cuteness and in that moment, Mina just wanted to poke them. But she restrained herself. Instead, Mina rested her head on the table and leveled it with Nayeon’s.

She let out a little sigh. Out of adoration.

It’s only been a week since she met Nayeon, but it’s enough time to know that the girl can be pretty loud and impulsive at times, though it doesn’t lessen the fact that she’s actually, indeniably cute and attractive. Mina hates to admit it, but yes, she has a crush on her buddy.

Nayeon’s eyes fluttered open and she wakes up to Mina’s face inches away from hers. “What? Falling for me already, Myoui? Get in line.” A smirk was then plastered on her face.

And Mina hated how something as simple as a smug face could make her blush. “Shut up. I’m only checking if you’re still alive.” She immediately grabbed the nearest book and pretended to read it.

Nayeon sat up and straightened her hoodie. She then took Mina’s hands into hers and started rubbing them together. “Cold! Cold! Cold!” she half-whispered, half-shouted. “Let’s get out of here.”

Mina just rolled her eyes but started packing the books anyway. They head out the library, and both didn’t notice their hands were still laced together.

“I was in a momentum.” Mina complained. “I was on the peak of my learning curve. I was already understanding how Beowulf-“

“You’re smart. You’ll understand it through watching the movie. We have somewhere else to go.” Nayeon dragged her.

“But I just wanna stay inside the dorm.” Mina whined.

“Myoui Mina, you enrolled in an exchange program to immerse yourself in our culture. You can’t do that by locking yourself up in our dorm and playing with your Switch. Besides, don’t pretend like you’re not having fun when you’re with me. A lot of people would die just to be in your shoes. Don’t you know I’m the most liked person in campus? They even made a survey about the hottest students here and I ranked 1st.” There she goes again with that smirk.

“It’s because the survey was made when I wasn’t here yet.” Mina mumbled.

“What? Ohmygod, Mina! I never knew you had it in you as well.” Nayeon laughed and playfully hit Mina’s arm.

“I guess your narcissism and arrogance are rubbing off on me.” Mina side-eyed her buddy.

“Baby, it’s called self confidence. And confidence is sexy.” Nayeon winked.

Baby.

Mina could’ve sworn her insides turned. And she was sure they turned again after what Nayeon did next.

Since the two were holding hands already, Nayeon put their intertwined hands inside the pocket of her hoodie. “I can’t let you get sick.” Nayeon said tenderly.

She turns toward Mina, and with her left hand, reaches forward to make a small window in Mina’s bangs. For a moment, Mina thought Nayeon was gonna kiss her forehead, and for a moment, Nayeon thought of doing the exact same thing.

But it was a little too fast for things like that. So instead, Nayeon ended up messing Mina’s bangs.

“I didn’t waste my $30 hairspray just so you could mess up my bangs!” Mina hit Nayeon lightly but Nayeon just kept laughing. So Mina hit her harder.

“Yah! Stop! Younger people don’t hit their unnies here in Korea!” Nayeon tried to swat away Mina’s hands.

“Sorry, I don’t understand Korean.” Mina replied in English and continued pestering Nayeon.

Nayeon did the only thing she knew best to stop Mina. She took the girl’s hands and went around Mina to hug her to refrain her from moving. Locked in Nayeon’s embrace, Mina finally stopped.

“Let me go!” Mina protested and squiggled.

“Fine, fine. I wouldn’t want others thinking I’m backhugging you. They might think I’m off the market, which I definitely am not.” Nayeon laughed and released Mina.

The two made their way to a bar a few blocks away from uni. Nayeon said it was Indie Night in one of the bars, which she knew would make Mina’s ears perk up.

Mina enjoyed the night too much that she actually ‘forgot’ to ask Nayeon to help her register for a library card. Nayeon also ‘forgot’ to remind Mina to get one. A convenient excuse to go to the library together.

A month of being stuck with each other made the two of them get used to their antics and quirks. Nayeon knew how Mina really is a homebody, and Mina knew how Nayeon’s almost always out. Nayeon knew how Mina is actually reserved when she’s not yet acquainted well with someone, and Mina knew how Nayeon is outgoing and flirty to anyone. And she’s about to know how Nayeon’s extra flirty when she’s drunk.

“Guys, no one lay a finger on Mina!” Nayeon announced as she made her way to the girl seated on the counter. She points to Mina, then points to herself, as if saying “she’s mine”. Nayeon slid her arms around Mina’s waist and rested her chin on the younger one’s shoulder.

“That’s your last drink.” Mina scolded her.

“Mina, I’m only drinking this much because I’m taking your shots for you.” Nayeon replied in a slurred and low voice.

“Then fine, I’ll take one so you’ll stop using me as an excuse.” Mina freed herself from Nayeon’s arms.

“Y’all! Mina will take a shot!” Nayeon shouted through the loud music.

“SHOT! SHOT! SHOT!” The other students cheered.

Mina gave Nayeon a frown and a disapproving look before downing the shot. She earned cheers of approval from everyone.

“What? No chaser?” Nayeon said as she opened her arms to welcome Mina into a hug.

Mina didn’t know why she let herself fall back into Nayeon’s arms.“Don’t need one.” she shrugged.

“Myoui, you always surprise me.” Nayeon laughed as she let her left arm drape over Mina’s shoulder. Holding Mina with her left arm, Nayeon raised a glass with her right hand. “To Myoui Mina! My best exchange student buddy!” Everyone listening took a shot, as if Nayeon actually controlled them with her charm.

With Nayeon’s hand hanging loose on her shoulder, Mina notices that Nayeon had another tattoo on her left wrist this time. Danger is sweet.

Nayeon notices Mina looking at it, so she uses her hand to pinch Mina’s cheeks. She brings Mina closer to whisper. “Dance with me, Mina.”

“I don’t dance.” Mina responded as she took Nayeon’s hand resting on her shoulder to remove it.

Nayeon moves it to Mina’s waist instead. Pulls her closer. “Please?” She pouted.

“I—“

“Mina, please.” Nayeon’s words pleaded.

“Okay, but—“ Nayeon’s effect on her...Mina just can’t resist.

Nayeon doesn’t wait for Mina to finish before dragging her to the dance floor.

The bar was pretty packed since students were celebrating over finishing some diagnostic test they’ve been dreading. This resulted to having little room for people who’d like to dance.

Mina saw how Nayeon was a wild dancer earlier. But when Nayeon pulled her this time, it’s like she was a whole different person. Soft, careful.

Nayeon puts Mina’s arms around her neck as she encircles Mina’s waist with her own.

“This isn’t supposed to be a slow dance.” Mina stated, glancing at the DJ and back to Nayeon, noting the catchy beats and drops.

Nayeon doesn’t mind this at all and just stares at Mina. Their faces were centimetres away from each other now. She tilts her head. “I. Don’t. Care.”

Mina didn’t know if it were the sick beats or if it was her own heartbeat. She swallows.

“Don’t worry about anything else. Just look at me. I got you.” Nayeon added as she started swaying their bodies together, not breaking eye contact.

Mina’s walls were torn down. So all she managed to do was nod. She hated how the beats were getting louder. Hated how being this close to Nayeon felt like currents of electricity are flowing through her veins. Hated how Nayeon melted her with gentleness. Hated how Nayeon screams danger. Hated how Nayeon’s energy is rushing through her. Hated how all she wanted to do was kiss Nayeon.

So she has to stop all this. For now, at least.

“Excuse me. I just need to use the washroom.” Mina rushed away.

Once she reached the washroom, she locked herself up on a cubicle and put her hand against her chest. Her heart was beating so fast. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. Slaps her cheeks a few times to get her thoughts straight. What was she thinking? That’s her buddy. Only her buddy. And it’s Nayeon. She can’t.

After a few minutes of pondering to herself, she finally gets out and sees Nayeon already passed out on the counter. A young woman with a black shoulder-length cut along with a blonde one was trying to wake Nayeon up.

“Ah, Mina!” Jihyo greeted her as she approached. Jeongyeon also waved at her. “How much did she drink?”

“A lot.” Mina remarked.

“She always knows when to stop. Something might be bugging her.” Jeongyeon shook her head before giving Mina a suggestive look. “Anyway...let’s get this party animal home. Don’t worry, we’ll go with you.”

Jeongyeon slipped Nayeon’s arm over her neck as Jihyo did the same on the other side. Mina’s role was to gather their belongings.

They hailed a cab and shoved Nayeon inside, making the girl hit her head. Mina immediately rushed to soothe Nayeon’s head by massaging it softly.

“Don’t worry. She’s drunk. She won’t remember when she wakes up.” Jihyo laughed and the other two joined in.

A few minutes away from the dorms, Jeongyeon looked at Mina through the rear view mirror. She noticed how Nayeon was sleeping on the younger one’s shoulder as Mina kept caressing her hair.

“You know Mina, the last time Nayeon got drunk was because she was too scared to confess to someone.” Jeongyeon said.

“As daring and brave as she paints herself to be, she’s actually pretty cautious when it comes to love and other shit like that.” Jihyo nudged Mina.

“You’ll never know who she likes.” Mina tried to diffuse the tension. “I mean she’s Nayeon. Everyone likes her and I’m pretty sure she has high standards.”

“Sure.” Jeongyeon replied nonchalantly as the cab came to a halt.

They dragged Nayeon out of the cab and tucked her into Mina’s bed since it was much nearer the door and no one really had energy to move her to the other bed. And it’s not like they can wake Nayeon up anymore.

The two lovers left Mina and Nayeon in their room, reminding Mina where to get the hangover cure for the next day.

For some reason, Mina can’t sleep that night. And she hated Jeongyeon and Jihyo just a little bit for planting that sees of thought that maybe, just maybe, Nayeon likes her. So she spends the rest of the night convincing herself it’s stupid.

Two months and a half into the exchange program, the students are up for their midterms. Everyone’s extra busy and worn out. Nayeon had less time partying and devoted more time for ~~Mina~~ studying. Mina on the other hand had no choice (of course she had a choice) but to bring Nayeon along with her to the library every time because she still hasn’t registered for a card to borrow books.

“Mina, give me your hand.” Nayeon asks out of the blue amidst reviewing. Mina didn’t bother asking why but held it out.

Nayeon pulled out a highlighter and drew a line over Mina’s palm. When she noticed Mina’s questioning and judging eyebrows, she smiles. “You weren’t listening to the lecture earlier.”

“What do you mean?”

“The prof said to highlight the important things in life.” Nayeon chuckled before letting go of Mina’s hand. She went back straight to reading as if she didn’t just say anything that can make someone’s heart race.

“The next time you come up with stuff like that and distract me from studying, I’m gonna tell the International Students Services to get me a new buddy.” Mina withdrew her hand and reprimanded Nayeon. “I’m gonna go look for another book.” she stood up from her seat and goes to the farthest shelf from Nayeon.

When she returned, she Nayeon blowing over the pages of the book she was supposed to review.

“You’re supposed to be reviewing.” Mina said in a hushed voice.

“No, I’m supposed to be having fun right now. To be more exact, I should be at the newly-opened takoyaki place where they serve live octopus.”

“That’s dangerous. You could choke on that. Don’t you know hundreds of people die fro-“

“You’re cute when you worry about me.” Nayeon scrunches her nose.

“I wasn’t worrying. I was scolding you for something irresponsible you’re about to do.” Mina replies under her breath.

Nayeon just puts up her left wrist. “Dulce periculum. And my middle name is Danger.” then she puts up her right hand then points out the words. “But, I’ll be cautious. So don’t worry, babe. I won’t be leaving this world...or you, anytime soon.” Nayeon winks.

“Stop flirting and start filtering whatever comes out of your mouth.” Mina shoved a book to Nayeon. “We’re here to study.” she reminds Nayeon.

“No, you’re here to study. I’m done with my deadly Cornell notes. I already know these. I’ve read it several times.” Nayeon muttered.

“Then okay. Just wait for me to finish.” Mina put down the last book and assumed her usual seat beside Nayeon. She started flipping through the page she needed.

Nayeon reached for Mina’s free hand and started fidgeting with it. As Mina was reviewing, Nayeon tapped on Mina’s palm, drew random patterns on her hand, squeezed her thumb, scratched her nails, pulled her fingers. She was bored.

To stop all these shenanigans, Mina entwined their fingers together, holding Nayeon’s hand firm against hers. “You’re distracting me.”

Nayeon looked at their intertwined hands and smiled to herself. She used her other hand to prop her face up so she could be facing Mina while holding her hand.

“Stop staring, I can’t focus.” Mina scolds her again.

“You’re focusing on the wrong thing. Just give me attention instead.” Nayeon replied. “Kidding.” she added when Mina gave a stern look.

Nayeon stands up to check what Mina was reading. She places both her hands on the table, trapping Mina between them.

“I can’t read. You’re blocking the light.” Mina complained. She was so close to yelling her head off. If only it wasn’t Nayeon.

Nayeon lowers herself to Mina’s ear. “I am the light.”

Mina just sighs. She doesn’t even want to look and see Nayeon’s smug face. She probably knows her effect on Mina and Mina doesn’t wanna give her validation. So Mina tries to focus on what she’s reading, but feeling Nayeon standing against her back wasn’t really helping at all. She just wished Nayeon couldn’t feel her heartrate pick up pace steadily.

But Mina wanted to test something out as well - if there’s some truth to what Jeongyeon and Jihyo were insinuating last month. Mina looks up and meets Nayeon’s eyes. And she sees the same thing she’s been hesitant about. Danger and care.

Nayeon flinches and moves her head away, and goes back to her seat. She appears flustered from that sudden move of Mina. She alips her hood on and pulls on the strings to cover her face. “I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me up when you’re done.”

Maybe Jeongyeon and Jihyo weren’t completely lying after all.

Mina eased her way between the two next day during class. Org chem is the only class Nayeon didn’t share with her.

“Hey, do you think Nayeon’s into someone?” she whispers to Jihyo mid lecture.

“Nayeon?” Jihyo asks out loud.

Mina should’ve remembered Jihyo swallowed a microphone when she was born. So she kept Jihyo’s mouth shut by pinching her sides. She resorted to asking Jeongyeon instead.

“I’m pretty sure you know already. You just don’t think it’s the right time. And I’m pretty sure you’re certain of who you like as well.” Jeongyeon notes before scribbling whatever was written on the professor’s last slide.

Maybe Mina was sure herself. It’s just that Nayeon probably isn’t(?).

12:00AM. March 24.

Nayeon crawls up to the side of Mina’s bed to wake her up and greet her. But instead, she finds Mina sobbing.

Mina’s birthday marks the third month of the sem. It’s her first time being away from home on birthday, and she actually felt homesick.

“Mina, what’s wrong?” Nayeon asked gently. “It’s okay, you can tell me.”

Mina wipes her tears away and scoots over to give Nayeon space. Nayeon takes this as a hint to join Mina.

“Nothing. It’s just-“ Mina stifles her sobs.

Immediately, Nayeon wraps her arms around Mina. Lets Mina sink her face on her chest as she strokes Mina’s hair.

“Shhh. It’s okay. It’ll be okay. You can cry it out to me.” Nayeon made sure to make Mina feel secure in her arms.

“It’s silly, really.” Mina rubs her eyes. “I just felt homesick a while ago, but now, right here, not so much.” Mina said, laughing through her tears, not fully aware she just might’ve outed herself. Well that is if Nayeon knew what was implied in Mina’s words - that Mina feels at home in her arms(???).

Nayeon was caught off guard because even she herself didn’t expect this. Mina mustn’t have noticed what she just said and Nayeon felt a dash of relief. She doesn’t really wanna misread things. She hates the uncertainty of all this.

“That’s good to know.” she blurted as a response. She hunches down a little and places a chaste kiss on Mina’s forehead.

Mina let’s out a soft “oh” after being surprised.

“I’m sorry!” Nayeon was quick to apologise.

“No, no. It’s okay. I was just surprised. I-I like it.” she tried to bow her head down to hide her blush, but Nayeon lifts her chin with two fingers.

“You’re turning 22, right?” Nayeon searched for Mina’s eyes and gets a light nod in return.

Nayeon peppered Mina’s forehead with twenty one feathery kisses, and one on the tip of her nose. 22 kisses for the birthday girl.

“We’re in Korea. Don’t I get an extra year?” Mina’s adorable gummy smile was exposed.

“Look at you using what you learned about Korea.” Nayeon smiles, acknowledging she owes Mina one more kiss. “But, let’s save it for later.”

Nayeon had a plan where to place the last kiss, but now’s not the right time.

Mina nods in agreement. She just buries her head in Nayeon’s chest. “I can’t sleep.”

“Turn around and let me cuddle you to sleep.”

Mina does what she was told, and now she’s the little spoon, cuddled gently by Nayeon. Nayeon hums a sweet lullaby then shifts to actually singing a part of it.

“You sing?” Mina turns her head.

“Why? Does it make your heart flutter?” Nayeon’s back with her flirty tone.

“No.” Mina answers blankly, when in fact, it does.

“Why aren’t you sleeping yet?”

“I just can’t.” Mina whines.

Nayeon takes Mina’s hand into hers. “Go to sleep, birthday girl. I’m just here.”

Mina tightens her grip on Nayeon’s hand. “All night?”

“Yeah, all night baby. I’ll be here as in here beside you.” Nayeon says with a sweet smile. She continued whispering sweet nothings until Mina finally fell asleep.

Later that morning, Mina wakes up to Nayeon’s arm framing the curve of her hips, and the older girl’s face buried on the crevice of her neck. She suddenly finds it hard to breathe, now that she’s aware of their distance, or lack thereof. She takes a minute to pause and remember how they ended up in this position.

Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? How was Mina so lucky to have her crush be the first one to greet her on her birthday, give her birthday kisses equivalent to her age, and cuddle her to sleep? Mina made sure to including visiting a temple before her day ends, as a sign of gratitude for the blessing that is embodied by Im Nayeon herself.

Mina traces the tattoo on Nayeon’s left wrist. Danger is sweet. She repeats to herself twice. At that same time, she feels Nayeon’s steady pulse.

“If you’re checking if I’m still alive, I am.” Nayeon makes Mina jolt in surprise with her raspy morning voice and low chuckle. “Good morning, birthday baby.”

Mina felt shivers down her spine. Nayeon’s morning voice was sexy and Mina didn’t need that this early in the morning.

“I prepared breakfast.” Nayeon sits up.

“You did? You were sleeping soundly. How could you cook?” Mina sits up as well.

“Do you know what time it is? I woke up early to cook you breakfast and I waited for you to wake up, sleepyhead. But you didn’t, so I went back to sleep. I figured you’re a nice pillow.” Nayeon hummed sleepily.

“Well, what time is it?”

“Past noon?” Nayeon reaches for her phone.

“What?! And you didn’t wake me up? How did I miss my alarm?” Mina panicked.

“I turned it off. You were sleeping heavily. It was cute. And exchange students get unli cuts. So I don’t think the prof will mind if you didn’t attend today.” Nayeon reasoned out.

“Unnie!” Mina whined.

“What? I did you a favour.” Nayeon got out of bed and walked to their kitchen.

“But I had to pass my first draft for the term paper!”

“Passed it for you already.” Nayeon said proudly.

“And the literature review that’s due at 10AM!”

“Left it at Mr. Park’s pigeon hole with the secretary’s stamp. An hour early.” Nayeon shouted from the kitchen.

“And the—“

“I also submitted your form to ISS. I didn’t forget anything. Now, chill. It’s your day.” Nayeon said, now holding a tray of breakfast.

“Maybe you should stop making my heart flutter all the time. It’s not healthy. I might not make it back to Japan alive.” Mina jokes, taking the tray from Nayeon’s hands.

“That’s the goal, buddy.” Nayeon replied.

And once again, after living in their happy bubble for so long, they’re back to the reality they’re living in. They’re just buddies. Mina’s an exchange student who’ll fly back to Japan in less than 2 months, and Nayeon will be a uni graduate who will start with the employed life soon. It’s just a matter of making do with the time they have left with each other. It doesn’t have to be a sad ending.

Once Mina finished her breakfast, Nayeon told her to prepare since they’ll be going somewhere important. And this ‘somewhere important’ turns out to be the biggest arcade in the city.

From shooting guns, to whacking moles, ball drops, mini basketball, fussball, racing, air hockey, bowling, Guitar Hero, Dance Dance Revolution, claw machines, good old-fashioned Tekken machines, punching games, darts, and karaoke. Nayeon let Mina try it all.

“Sometimes, when I like to spend time alone, I just lock myself up in this karaoke room and I sing my worries away.” Nayeon shares. “Anyway, you should go ahead and sing. You’ve heard me already but I still haven’t heard your singing voice.” Nayeon coos Mina.

Mina was hesitant at first, but she knew Nayeon wouldn’t let her go without singing at least one song. So she flips through the song book and chooses one of her favourite songs. She presses the buttons and the song flashes through the screen.

“Adele? Wow.” Nayeon sits on the edge of the couch in anticipation.

“I will leave my heart at the door. I won't say a word. They've all been said before you know, so why don't we just play pretend like we're not scared of what's coming next or scared of having nothing left. Look, don't get me wrong, I know there is no tomorrow. All I ask is...” Mina sings the first few lines beautifully while staring at the screen. She only looks up to meet Nayeon’s eyes once she reaches the chorus. It’s as if she’s trying to get a message through.

“If this is my last night with you, hold me like I'm more than just a friend.Give me a memory I can use. Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do. It matters how this ends 'cause what if I never love again?”

Nayeon seemed to get the message, but chose to deflect whatever point she got. “I didn’t know you had such a sweet singing voice. You should sing more.” She let Mina finish the song without even looking up.

It’s been three months since she’s been assigned as Mina’s buddy and it’s been three months that she’s trying to push surfacing and resurfacing feelings. Nayeon knew she was responsible as a person, but she also knew she lived life recklessly. And maybe that wasn’t the life Mina’s meant for.

But Nayeon can’t stay away. So she gives just enough, pulls back, then gives a little bit more. Three months of testing the waters and all she gets is an Im Nayeon with repressed feelings. An Im Nayeon who’s scared to risk. Letting her right hand carry the burden, not letting the left hand speak. Whatever happened to dulce periculum?

She takes Mina’s hand into hers nonetheless when they left the karaoke room. Never let go until she had to tie her shoelaces. Takes Mina’s hand again when they’re about to cross the street.

“I can cross the street on my own. I’m not a child anymore.” Mina said.

“But you’re in Korea. You might get lost. So this is me being responsible for you.” Nayeon outstretches her right hand and reaches for Mina to lock their hands together before crossing.

Something has changed. The atmosphere became suddenly heavy and the tension thicker after Mina sang that song. It’s a given Adele songs dampen one’s mood and worsens it just because of the harrowing lyrics and melody, but there was so much more than an Adele syndrome.

“Are you okay?” Mina was the first to bring up the sudden shift.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Don’t worry ‘bout me. Are you?” Nayeon asked, seemingly trying to fish for something.

“I’m fine too.” Mina nods and forces a smile.

Nayeon brought Mina to a Japanese restaurant just across the arcade. “I figured you’d be missing home, so I’m bringing home to you.” she beams.

Mina latches unto Nayeon and hugs her tightly. “Thanks!”

“Thanks? That’s it? No ‘Nayeon you’re the best I wasn’t expecting this! It’s like you can read my mind.’? Nothing like that?” Nayeon jeers her. And the atmosphere’s back the usual playful and flirty mood they both enjoy.

“Yeah, what you said.” Mina giggles before taking a seat.

“Jeongyeon and Jihyo were supposed to join but they’re out on a date or something. They wanted me to give this to you though. I don’t know what it is.” Nayeon handed Mina a square box.

Mina opens it and sees a distorted fortune cookie. She laughs at it, not knowing what it was at first.

“Jihyo must’ve baked that. If it were Jeongyeon, it would’ve looked just a little bit more decent.” Nayeon mocks her friends in their absence (but also in their presence). “Go ahead and open it. What’s your fortune today, Myoui Mina?”

Mina cracks it open and it had a latin phrase: **_amicus certus in re incerta_**. _A sure friend in an unsure matter_. On the bottom corner, there was another note: “flip it over :)”. The flipside just had three words. **_audentes fortuna iuvat_**. _Fortune favours the bold_.

She knows it’s the two of them telling her to shoot her shot. And maybe she might. She just needed a little more time.

Maybe the temple visit earlier this afternoon has blessed her and heard her prayers, but it seems like the universe is giving her a chance to shoot her shot.

After dinner, when both of them were just strolling on the way back to the dorm, it started raining heavily. They were in the middle of a city downtown, and almost all establishments were closed by then.

Nayeon straightaway grabbed Mina’s hand, and took her to the nearest shelter - a phone booth.

“I’m sorry I forgot to bring an umbrella or a raincoat. The forecast didn’t mention anything about the rain.” Nayeon said in between panting for air.

“It’s fine.” Mina smiles.

The phone booth was designed for a single person, so both of them together in that booth was pretty cramped and tight, but it wasn’t suffocating. As it rained, they had no choice but to stay there until it stopped, and it looks like it’s not gonna stop anytime soon. So now they’re stuck in a phone booth with each other, no choice but to face each other.

“Who uses telephone boxes in this century?” Nayeon says, trying to make the situation less awkward.

“A lot of people, actually. Phone booths are still common in some countries like—”

“Wow, thanks for the info smarty pants. It was a rhetorical question.” Nayeon noted.

“It didn’t sound like one. Why ask when you don’t want an answer?”

“I was just—“

“That was a rhetorical question.” Mina raised her eyebrows, as if to say ‘right back at ya’.

“You got me right there, not gonna lie.” Nayeon snickers.

Every second further inside that phone booth just makes Mina’s heart beat faster. She thinks it’s about to explode anytime soon.

“Can you move a bit?” Mina asks, knowing there isn’t really space. But this was a calculated move.

“Do you think there’s space? Can you see if there is?” Nayeon retorts sarcastically.

“It’s too cramped and we’re pressed against each other. It’s like we could kiss.” Mina drops it. It’s now Nayeon’s turn to respond and take the hint.

And maybe it was called a phone booth because the signal reception was pretty strong. Nayeon immediately got what Mjna was trying to do.

She tilts her head a little closer. Close enough that the tips of their noses are touching. “If you move, it’s on you.”

Mina’s breath hitched. Fortune favours the brave. She takes a deep breath. She doesn’t withdraw. Instead, she licks her lips before taking Nayeon’s left hand. Runs her fingers through the daring words inked on the older one’s skin. Danger is sweet. And Nayeon is danger.

So even before the courage she’s built up goes down the drain, Mina cups Nayeon’s cheek with her right hand, and uses her left to support the girl’s neck. “It’s on me. This is me being reckless because of you.”

Mina brings their lips together. It was soft at first. Nayeon’s lips were plump and once Mina tasted them, she knew there wasn’t any going back. Nayeon’s lips were welcoming and warm. But this warmth turned into an energy. A passion that can’t be contained anymore. It wasn’t only Mina that has been holding back for so long.

Nayeon brings her hands up Mina’s shoulders and gently pushes her against one corner of the phone booth. Mina’s lips fall open at the sensation of Nayeon’s tongue brushing through them. She felt Nayeon’s teeth tug at her bottom lip, sucking in a steady rhythm. It’s the kind of kiss that makes one’s head spin. Good thing Nayeon has pinned her securely against the wall. She can feel both the tenderness and passion at the same time.

It’s the kind of kiss that makes them wonder what the hell they were holding back for. The kind of kiss that was the right amount of danger and caution. Mina’s 23rd kiss - a perfect balance of responsible and reckless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on twt @NabongsBunny ♥️🤟🏼🥺


End file.
